


【石纪元乙女】折夜

by baimengzecheshen



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), 石纪元
Genre: F/M, 乙女向 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baimengzecheshen/pseuds/baimengzecheshen
Relationships: 狮子王司&名川奈奈
Kudos: 3





	【石纪元乙女】折夜

Work Title：折夜  
Fandoms： 石纪元  
CP：狮子王司x名川奈奈  
Worked By：白梦泽车神  
Belongs To：阿卿

“不，不是从被你救醒的那一刻才开始，很久以前，三千七百年之前，就喜欢上司了。”

司因为她的直白惊讶了一瞬，但很快将自己的情绪遮掩。不过不得不说，名川奈奈的话让他心情变好了不少。在那个只有虚影和市侩的世界里，一直跟在他身后的人，确实怀有一份真心。

奈奈知道司的性格，并不指望他因此感动，只是随口说说自己的感情罢了。人可以在一瞬间寂灭，却能宿命般在千年后与他重聚，如果不能在现在表达自己的心意，还不知道日后又会发生什么事，又是否还有这样的机会。

只是她大概也不知道喜欢是多么温柔的感情，染得那双碧绿翡翠的眸子流溢清透的光，写满含情脉脉的缄默温柔。过腰长发顺从地拢住单薄双肩，絮絮地点缀奶白色肌肤。

她仍在娓娓而深情地说着喜欢。

司手里拿着的长戟被掰断了，发出啪的一声。奈奈急忙从石凳跳下来去看，刚握住司的手问怎么了，就被牢牢按在怀里抱起来。

脸颊被迫贴上宽阔坚实的胸膛，奈奈无措地勾住他的脖子来稳住平衡，却换来一声轻笑。

“嗯？很主动啊，再抱得紧一些。”

奈奈有些无言，在当他经纪人的那段时间里，司似乎不太爱搭理别人，更别说这么调笑。但是此刻的感觉极不安稳，除了羞恼外，还有擂鼓撞鹿般的心跳。

咚咚地响个不停，当他吮住脖子时，律动更是快了好几拍。

一次又一次落吻到颈项，司渐渐不太知足，女孩子的味道比他想象中诱人，尤其是他向来软绵绵的经纪人。她原本就与众不同，是除妹妹以外的所有人中，唯一会在他的视野里发光的存在。

她颤巍巍地向后仰，宛如一朵不耐摧折的细嫩花枝，但是身体却因此更加贴近他。纤瘦到可以一把握住的腰肢，还有饱满如团子的双峰，都悄然而美艳地展示出来，在他绵密地吻中渐渐绽放。

本能里属于兽性的贪婪下意识想要掠夺更多，他的手也逐渐没入她的裙下，摸到的是一片洁净光滑的肌肤，揉一揉仿佛能掐出水来。而这个时代显然没有物力编制更精致的私密衣着，所以他的手指瞬间就碰到了紧合着的蚌贝，它正因他的到来瑟缩不已。

奈奈被他摸得难受，小腹涌着一股潮意，连带四肢都渐渐瘫软。明明以前没有经历过这些事，原本应该青涩不已的身体，却在这样粗暴的捏弄后就有了感觉。欲望侵蚀着无瑕的白玉，然后拉出晶亮黏腻的水丝，她正被人兴致勃勃地玩弄着。

“这是你的水……”司掩饰不住嗓音的低哑，在害羞到全身绯红的少女耳边咬了咬。虽然已经控制了力道，但些微的疼痛还是让奈奈更加畏惧，夹着手指的下身猛然收紧，咕叽冒出更多汁液。

司很满意，或者说，他本能地对敏感的她更加垂涎。

巨物不由分说地挑进了裙内。

被粗大到可怕的东西顶着，迷失在情欲里的奈奈顿时不安起来，夹紧了双腿无助地望过去，却发现他的笑意更加深邃，那东西更是贴着她的大腿狠狠跳了一下。

女孩子真是奇怪的生物。司有些困惑。

明明是求助的眼神，恳求他不要更进一步，但是水润的唇和迷蒙的双眼却写满诱惑，暗自告知他需要被更过分地凌虐。然而这样的判断显然太过武断，他不是会因为想当然就出手的人，但是现在不一样……他遵从心意，想要马上占有她。

雄性浑厚的气息笼罩住女孩纤细的身躯，像一张密密的网把她包围，而下身的裙子早已经被卷到腰间，被他可怖的性器稳稳抵着花心。不仅如此，他拽着她的领口微微用力，一只软嫩的乳团就轻弹着跳出来，晃出小小的一波迷人乳浪。

“粉红色的乳头，”他毫不避讳地将乳珠含入口中，当她喘息着弓起腰身时，性器顺势顶入了部分前端，瞬间享受到被夹紧的快感，“还在充血，变得更加色情了……下面也跟着用力了，不想我继续进去吗？可是这样也拔不出来了。”

奈奈被上下两处的快感折磨，在听到这句话后耳尖鲜妍得滴血，咬着下唇努力张开双腿，放任他更加过分的深入：“……司会舒服吗？”

含吮着乳尖的男人动作一滞，随后猛地挺身，无声地回答了这个问题。

可是她却深拢着眉峰，嗓子底咽着呜呜的哭泣，双腿虚软地搭上他的腰，眼泪入鬓时划出淡淡的一道泪痕。与此同时，温软身体带来的机制快感疯狂从下身传递给大脑，司必须要紧紧地抱着她才能稍缓无法控制的冲动，花壶里疯狂的吸力让他差点失守。

从来没有体会过这么令人颤栗的爽快，连最昂贵的胜利也无法比拟。

几滴秾艳地血落在他们交织的地方，她一边细细地念着痛，一边软软地叫着他的名字，让他想再多给点温柔都做不到。巨物猛然又前进了半寸，女孩子尖细的叫声掺杂了一丝迷蒙，然后在他接下来的两次冲撞里转为朦胧的喘息。

“乖一点，”司用惑人的声线在她耳边落下指令，“回应我，夹紧我。”

完全不知廉耻为何物，全凭本能行事，但越是这样越能激起她的情欲。甚至不需要更多调教，在臀部被轻轻拍打后，就乖巧地用双腿勾住他的腰。然后放任自己的本能，感受甬道里的软肉不断攀附和舔舐着性器。

那本不该吞咽下去的，她好涨，要被顶得无法呼吸了……

司发现紧致的蜜穴越来越湿润，甚至在他每一次抽插后流出更多的水。想到她敏感得天赋异禀的身体正不知羞耻地取悦他，而理智却煎熬地哭泣，青涩与妩媚从娇软的土壤里开绽，美得令人炫目。

但他只是刚开始而已。

超乎常人的体力和耐力让他能毫不费力地顶撞，哪怕两人相连的下身已经捣出了汩汩的白沫，他依然没有丝毫疲惫，继续疯狂抽插着已经哑了嗓子的女孩。

曾经望向他时那样期待而明亮的眼神。

现在看着他时这样失神而糜乱的眼神。

两者的反差让他清晰地认知到自己在做什么，也让他想要让她更加失控地哭出来。这样还不够是吗，那就更多更多地灌进去。让她乖乖地抬起自己的双腿，接受更多刺激，直到崩溃地臣服在他身下。


End file.
